


[podfic] Aghast: Puppies

by reena_jenkins, the_ragnarok



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Animal Transformation, De-Aged Derek Hale, M/M, Not!Fic, Pod_O_Ween 2018, Podfic, Puppies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-11 04:17:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16468556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_ragnarok/pseuds/the_ragnarok
Summary: When Stiles got a call that Derek was stuck in wolf form, he didn’t expect— this.





	[podfic] Aghast: Puppies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [growlery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Aghast: Puppies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/811990) by [the_ragnarok](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_ragnarok/pseuds/the_ragnarok). 



 

 **Coverartist:**    [ **reena_jenkins**  ](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)  
****

**Warnings:** not!fic, De-Aged Derek Hale, Age Regression/De-Aging, puppies, Animal Transformation, Pod_O_Ween 2018

 **Length:**  00:06:16

 **Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(TWolf\)%20_Aghast_%20Puppies_.mp3) (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))


End file.
